In the prior art it is well known to provide a desk with a radio incorporated therewithin for convenience purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 1,793,792 to Gommesen discloses a table having a radio built in which table includes a pivoting door on the side of the table to gain access to the radio controls and a table top which may be selectively pivoted upwardly, with the radio including a speaker either facing downwardly as shown in FIG. 4 or upwardly from the bottom leg support as seen in FIG. 6.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,796 to Crowley discloses the concept of a table of the single pedestal support type which has contained in the base thereof several of the radio components with others of the components being mounted within the table top itself.
Neither of these patents teaches the concept of a desk including a table top and an upstanding portion including high fidelity stereo-radio components. Furthermore, neither of these patents teaches the concept of incorporation of high- fidelity stereo-radio components in a structure made to resemble the dashboard of a vehicle. A need has developed for such a device and the present invention has been specifically devised to answer this need.